Somatosensory prostheses relate to an area of research spurred by the development of motor brain machine interface technology. With the advent of these technologies came new possibilities for bidirectional brain machine interfaces for restoring motor and sensory function for patients that have suffered limb loss or spinal cord trauma. One particular set of challenges in the field today is using engineering tools to ensure that the artificial limb will be useable in a wide range of reaching and grasping movements, ideally to the former capacity of the native limb. In this sense, the way in which somatosensory information is encoded into electrical stimulation in the brain becomes very important for enhancing information throughput, discriminability, and naturalness of evoked percepts.